


dark water

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [112]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Little Mermaid (1989), Little Mermaid - All Media Types, Twisted Princess (Disney Fanart)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sea is not forgiving.  The ocean has no mercy.  </p><p>Ariel sings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dark water

**Author's Note:**

> Title: dark water  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: AU before the sequel; dark; implied violence and bad things; character death  
> Pairings: mentions of Eric/Ariel  
> Rating: PG13  
> Wordcount: 420  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: any, any, the world is full of ghosts

_Once upon a time,_ she murmurs to herself, _long long ago and far far away_. She sniffs back sobs and shudders, quieting her voice just a little for, _A pretty princess made a mistake_. 

It’s so cold. She can’t feel her hands anymore. Can barely hear her voice, even though she knows she still has one.

… almost certain she still has one. Out of all the things stolen, she won’t let them have her voice. Not again. 

They took her red hair with their shears, and her royal gowns, and her castle, and her husband, her prince, her beloved. Her baby snatched from her arms to be raised by someone else, someone who will most likely spend _years_ trying to beat the demon out of her daughter – but there is no demon. There is only the ocean.

The ocean. Out of reach, out of sight, out of memory. 

They’ve stolen the ocean, and the river, and the lake, and the rain. 

But her voice is _hers_ , the only thing left, and she will _sing_. 

_Father Waters_ , she murmurs, eyes closed, trying to remember how it felt to be held by the sea, _Mother Deep. I dream of you. Have you forgotten me?_

How long has it been since the invaders stormed the castle, killed most, and captured the rest? Eric is dead, but they dared not kill her – her story was well-known, and they didn’t want to risk angering the ocean, though they called her demon. 

They call her demon, witch, monster. Locked away from the world, from the humans who _dare_ – oh, _how_ they _dare_.

 _I am your daughter_ , she sings, _daughter of the sea – Father Waters, Mother Deep_. 

_Quiet, demon!_ the human guard shouts, banging on the door. He is not one of her humans. 

Deep in her heart of hearts, where it is cold and the sun never shines, she knows what will happen. Her father is giving her time with her new family, her husband and her daughter, before visiting. How long has it been? 

The sea is not forgiving. The ocean has no mercy. 

She is the daughter of a god, and the land folk will feel her fury. They will die of it. 

Until then… she sings. 

_Once upon a time, long long ago and far far away, a pretty princess made a mistake._

She looks at the door, as the guard bangs on it again. Outside, a storm is rising. 

_Father Waters, Mother Deep, your daughter waits for you. Come to me_. 

Outside, it rains.


End file.
